


Accident

by Anything_Really



Series: TwinShots (Jesus&Mariana) [1]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, F/M, Gen, One Shot Collection, Sibling Fluff, Sibling Love, Twins, twin fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Really/pseuds/Anything_Really
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mariana gets into a car accident, and ends up with amnesia. Jesus is there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to be a collection of One Shots, and they are all going to be in the series of "TwinShots", so if you like this, go check that out! Comments/critisism/suggestions/prompt ideas are all welcome! Hope you enjoy!

**Accident.**

Mariana’s eyes opened, fluttering at the bright lights. Her fingers tingled as they lay by her side. Flexing her fingers, moving them slowly into fists. Beeps sounded from around the room, confusing her slightly.  _ Where was she? _ Another thought occurred to her.  _ Who was she? What was her name? Did she have a family? Why did she feel, empty almost? What was missing? _

 

Moving up to a sitting position, she takes a look at herself. Familiar curves find her, as her eyes travel up and down her body. The only thing that surprised her was that her right ankle was wrapped in heavy ace bandages.

She looked around the room, and ran her left hand (which didn’t have the IV in it) through her messy hair. Head turning back and forth a bit, she found the nurse's call button, and pressed it, almost curious as to see  _ why _ she was in the hospital. (and knowing her own name would be nice too)

 

People swarmed around, asking her dozens of questions, most of which she didn’t have answers to.  _ (Her name? Her birthday? If she was okay?)  _ She felt stupid, not knowing the most simple things about herself. As some of the doctors cleared out, she notices two women, standing by the edge of the room. She doesn’t ask who they are, but somehow she is comforted solely because of their presence.  _ (She still has this empty feeling, she isn’t sure why) _

 

Later, she finds out that they are her Moms, (Which was slightly surprising for her, although it wasn’t a bad surprise) who adopted her when she was five. They mentioned she had a brother, but didn’t delve into more details about him before asking if she had any questions. She did. 

 

“What is my name?” She asked the two, who replied simultaneously.

 

“Mariana Adams Foster.” She nodded at that. She had to admit, she had a pretty name.  _ Mariana. _

 

(Something still felt like it was missing though)

 

“You mentioned I had a brother…? Is he the only sibling I have?” Mariana asked the two women, to which they smiled. 

 

“You have one biological brother, and three adopted siblings.” The one with the dark hair,  _ Lena _ ,  explained. She nodded again, slightly curious as to where they all are. She said nothing. 

 

At that moment, a silence fell over the room, one that didn’t feel entirely uncomfortable, but one that was unfamiliar to Mariana. She spoke up again. 

 

“What happened to me?” Mariana asked the two women, both of which glanced at each other, and then back at her. 

 

“You were hit by a car, as you were crossing the intersection. We aren’t sure if they were under the influence, or what, but they left, and didn’t stay for questioning.” Stef tells her. She nods. Some part of her  _ wished _ they caught the guy who did this, the other, really didn’t care. She knew that was probably really selfish, but she couldn’t help it. She didn’t care to hear the details, and she didn’t care to find out the results. She just, wanted to go home. 

 

Which is entirely weird, given that she has  _ no idea _ where “home” is, but she knows that anywhere would be better than this. 

 

_ (Something in the back of her mind tells her how untrue that is) _

 

In a moment, a knock came from the door, he looked like about her age,  _ very tall _ , and she had to admit, she found him attractive. His deep brown orbs met hers, and it’s as if she could feel a part of herself complete. 

 

“Come in, love, come in.” Stef says, shooing him inside. He followed orders, and came fully in the room, closing the door behind him. 

 

“Hey, Mari,” The boy spoke, she smiled at him, and with a wave, she felt a wave of guilt wash over her.  _ She couldn’t remember his name. She didn’t know who he was. _ “How are you feeling?”

 

“Better, definitely. I can’t really remember much, so i’m not sure how I felt before, but I feel better than when I first woke up.” She told him, and he smiled at her, his eyes sparkling with something she’s not sure she’s seen before.

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” the boy says, taking her hand. “I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

 

Mariana nods, “Are we dating? You seem very familiar.” 

 

A snort came from one of the Moms, and the boy (who she still didn’t know the name of) smiled, laughing slightly. 

 

“No, we aren’t dating. I’m your twin brother.” He laughed, and her expression wavered. “Stop kidding, Mariana. You have to have remembered me.” 

  
“Wh-what? But,” Mariana stumbled across her words. The boy’s smile fell.

 

“You don’t remember me.” It wasn’t a question. Lena stepped closer to him. The boy turned to his mother. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” He asked, not sure what he himself, was angry about. Mariana could pick up on it immediately. 

 

“Jesus, we-”  _ Jesus _ (finally, a name!) cuts her off. 

 

“How long did you know about this? She’s been awake for an hour or more!” Jesus told their moms. 

 

“The doctor told us it was a possibility, but we weren’t sure,” Lena tried telling him. Jesus shook his head. 

 

“I should know what’s going on with my  _ twin _ , Mama.” Jesus said simply. Mariana shivered slightly as the word ‘twin’ was uttered out of his mouth. He said it so passionately, she hated that she didn’t know why he was so passionate about it. She didn’t know where this protectiveness came from. What had they been through that made him like this? 

 

“We know, Jesus. We just didn’t want you to worry, is all.”Stef told him. “It’s not your place to worry.” 

 

“It’s not my place to worry?? It’s not my place to be concerned for my twin sister?” He said incredulously. “I can’t believe this.” 

 

“Jesus, your mom didn’t mean it like that-”

 

“No.” Jesus says firmly, voice loud and stern. Both mothers stood shocked. “Mariana is all I have, she means more to me than anything in this world. I should have a right to know what is going on with her. Especially, when something is as serious as this.” He said simply. 

 

Her eyebrows knitted together, trying to remember. Trying to remember how she had felt, if she had felt as strongly about Jesus as Jesus seemed to feel about her. She wanted more than anything to remember, to remember the times they had shared, the love, and friendship, and whatever else was in between. She wanted to remember the good times, and the bad times, and even the pain that had subsided over time by the love of their new family.

 

Tears rushed down her cheeks, and Jesus’ eyes met her own again. Jesus walked over to her, Moms in tow. 

 

“I’m sorry I can’t remember.” She cried softly, his arms wrapping around her shoulders. Jesus shook his head, his eyes still locked with her watery ones. 

 

“Don’t apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for.” He tells her. 

 

“Yes I do, I’m disappointing you, I’m letting you down.” She says. “I can’t remember who you are.” She chokes on her words, unable to speak anymore from the rippling sobs rapidly escaping her throat. 

 

Jesus holds her close, which helps her, even though his touch isn’t as familiar as hers was for him. They stayed like this for a while, until Mariana calmed down a bit. She looked up at him, “Thank you.”   
  


“Anytime, Mari. I’ll always be here for you.” He tells her, and she tightens her grip around her brother. 


End file.
